minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Wither Storm
The Wither Storm '''or the '''Witherstorm, is a giant and advanced Wither who served as the main antagonist of the first four episodes of Season 1 of Minecraft: Story Mode. Created by Ivor, it was programmed to follow Gabriel the Warrior's amulet. However, it went out of control and became unstoppable, destroying everything in the way of the amulet. It was destroyed by Jesse and their gang in "A Block and a Hard Place". Overview Appearance When created, the Wither Storm resembled a regular Wither with a Command Block attached to it, but as it started to suck blocks towards it, it eventually became a giant creature with long, powerful tentacles, three heads, glowing purple eyes, and large teeth. While the storm still holds the same attacks as a normal wither, it also contains a few ender-like qualities as well. The tractor beam being able to lift things can be compared somewhat to an enderman in the fact that both are able to manipulate location, with the enderman teleporting, and the Wither Storm using an anti-gravity beam that, coincidentally, is also purple, the co-symbolized color of the end. At the end of "The Last Place You Look", the Wither Storm separated into three pieces, two that bear resemblance to the original Wither Storm and one with a giant head. Abilities The Wither Storm was a very powerful creature. It gained far superior capabilities with the help of the Command Block. Its powers were: *Firing Wither Skulls which explode violently on contact, leaving behind an accumulation of flames. *Using a tractor beam, sucking in any mobs or blocks in it and inflicting them with Wither or Wither Sickness. *Using its many tentacles to break through obstacles (including Obsidian) and to attack from a distance. *Regeneration as long as Command Block intact. *Split and generating progenies of itself if blown into pieces which linked to original (if original Wither Storm who had Command Block died, its progenies died too). *Forming additional heads as well as tentacles inside its body to attack those who threatened its heart (Command Block). *Being able to track the order's amulet, unless it is in the nether or the end. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims the Wither Storm has killed: *Magnus the Rogue (Determinant) *Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Determinant) *Reuben (Pig) (Indirectly) *Many Hostile Mobs *civilians (withered civilians are not included because they survived) (this includes those that were killed outside of the wither storm) Death Killed By *Jesse *Reuben (Pig) (indirectly) *Ivor (indirectly by giving Jesse the enchanting book) Since the Wither Storm was powered by the Command Block, Jesse used an enchanted weapon (with Command Block powers) to destroy the Command block. This killed the Wither Storm and ensured that it would never return. Trivia *The Wither Storm is the first major antagonist in the series and the first antagonist to be created by a person. **The second is PAMA. **It is also the first non-human major antagonist, with the second also being PAMA. *The Wither Storm cannot be built in normal Minecraft, although all of its building materials exist. *The Wither Storm appeared to be smaller for a short time after Jesse hit it with the Formidi-bomb. *The Wither Storm's Command Block was used to track the Amulet. *The terms "Witherstorm" and "Wither Storm" are interchangeable, and in fact both terms were used to refer to it in Minecraft: Story Mode. The first wording was used in Episodes 1 and 2, and the second was used in Episodes 3, 4, and 5. *When the Wither Storm's middle head was mutated, its eye color was cyan instead of purple. *When the Wither Storm sucks in a creature, it is not actually killed, but is inflicted with Wither Sickness. *After the Wither Storm revives after being hit by the Formidi-Bomb, the three Wither Storms that are created have only one head each. A little later in Episode 4, the other two heads for each monster are created. *It is revealed in "[[A Block and a Hard Place|'A Block and a Hard Place']]" that Ivor created the Wither Storm as a form of punishment for The Order of the Stone for lying to the world about their fight against The Ender Dragon. *In "Hero in Residence", several posters of The Wither Storm are seen throughout Beacontown. *The Wither storm is the first antagonist to have an antagonistic role for more than one Episode, the other being Romeo. For all images related to The Wither Storm, see Wither Storm/Gallery. Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Deceased Category:Utility Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Bosses Category:Creatures Category:Mute Characters Category:Minecraft Story Mode Exclusives Category:Season 1 Characters